The Day Decus Stole Christmas
by Dr.Bob
Summary: Christmas is not a happy day for all the kids and Decus is not going to stand idly.


**Don't worry, the next chapter of my other fic is in the way but until the beta-test is done**** try to enjoy this. Reviews will be appreciated.**

**

* * *

****The Day Decus Stole Christmas**

The happy season had finally come to the village  
All the kids were celebrating it in Hima's orphanage.  
But there was a ten year old girl with a personal hate  
For all the joy flowing around the Christmas date.

"Happy Christmas day Alice!" The purple haired boy said.

He soon noticed something was wrong  
He wanted to know what was going on.  
Alice was looking through the window  
Nervous and impatient like a little minnow.

"Happy! Happy! Happy! HAPPY!"  
She repeated each time more and more madly.  
"All the kids are enjoying a special dinner  
While I'm stuck here as if I was a sinner!  
And tonight all of them will get some presents  
Tell me, what did they do to deserve them!"

Decus knew that the girl was right,  
That life with her hadn't been fair.  
He had to think in something for that night,  
But no idea came to his mind.  
He had no money to buy her a gift  
And he was too cowardly even to shoplift.

"Don't I deserve happiness?"

She said, almost in tears.  
"Have I no right to live in this earth?"  
"I hate the orphans, I hate the director, I hate this day,  
I hate the church, I hate Martel, and I hate my life."

Alice began to cry over his shoulder  
Not being able to stop her moans as became louder.  
Each second she was only becoming sadder,  
And that only made him be madder.

Someone could say that she was overacting  
But Decus knew better after years of bullying.  
In all these years she had known nothing but pain  
And he knew it was time to make them pay.

Decus did all he could to make her feel less bad,  
Though it was useless because she was still sad.  
But suddenly an idea crossed like a ray,  
He finally knew what to do that day.

"If I can't make her feel happy  
I will make everyone else feel unhappy.  
This night at twelve o'clock  
their doors I will unlock,  
and entering in the sitting room in a sneaky way  
I will take all their presents away."

Decus knelt before the half-elf gave to her a happy gaze  
She didn't know how but he draw a smile on her face.  
And all her pain suddenly went away,  
she knew he had planed something for this day.

Decus hurried to tell her his evil scheme  
Together they will become the best team.  
That night their Christmas they would destroy  
And they will celebrate it with passion and joy.

When all the kids were sleeping in their beds  
Alice and Decus prepared to left.  
Both of them in perfect Christmas disguise  
So no one of them could be recognized.

They walked slowly to not make any noise  
And arrived to the sitting room without awaking the boys.  
There was a big tree full of beautiful ornaments  
And under it were waiting all their presents.

They proceed to take all of them  
While they had fun reading each name

"Margaret, Petra, Alex…" She said with a smile sick and unpleasant  
"Emily, Sarah, Decus!" Wait! Did he also a present!

Decus took it and looked it closely  
He wondered what the gift could have in  
But he remembered all they did to him  
He perfectly knew what was in, a full ration of hypocrisy.  
Alice gave a doubtful look to her mate  
Decus threw his gift in the box no need to hesitate.

Decus and Alice left the orphanage  
Carrying with them their heavy equipage.

There was only one thing left to do.

What should they do with the gifts?  
Maybe throw them through the cliff.  
But what if they weren't all broken?  
Some of kids could recover them.  
There was only one way to make them decay  
And that was to burn them away.

With a few words Alice used an incarnation  
And all the gifts were slowly consumed in the deflagration  
"Tomorrow all the kids will felt disgraced." Alice said glad.  
"Who would have known that it felt so well being bad."

"I guess this is all over." Decus said looking the fire.  
"No it isn't over yet. You gave me a gift and now I must give you your."  
"Did you buy me a present?" Decus asked unable to hide his desire.  
"It's a secret!" Alice chuckled. "Close your eyes and count until four."

"Happy Christmas Decus!" She said giving him a kiss.  
Decus caressed his check, and with a smiled looked at the ten year old girl.  
She smiled him back with her teeth white as a pearl.  
"Happy Christmas too Alice!" Decus said ashamed in bliss.  
Because after all is known, that there is no better gift than a true friend.

And now there is just one last thing to say: THE END


End file.
